When Will The Sun Shine
by xxXSweetMelodiesXxx
Summary: "Whats your name?"he asked. "Maka,"she answered smiling and then continued,"You know people find it weird i still smile." "Why" he asked. "You might regret asking," she said simply.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooooooo...here is my first time in multi-chap stories. I hope u wil like it and pls pls pls pls... review and tell me if I should continue. I'm open to flames *deep scary voice* but I shall warn you if ur not nice u'll c that i could be ugly. *back to hyper and nice* okay now discliamer pls.

I do NOT own Soul Eater. *waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwaaaaaa*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Intro<p>

The first morning sun rays foung their way through the palace, of The Kingdom of Light, to Prince Soul's room. Although he is a pure prince, people find him very weird because he does not like being called by such title. When he was asked he said it was because it doesn't feel comfortable to be sitting home and everyone is using formalities. All of the maids and butlers at the palace's household are strictly forbidden to call him 'Prince' unless there is an occasion with guests. Even though it took a while for eveyone to get used to it the maids and butlers find it comfortable to call him by his name.

Now, now we don't need to go into anymore detail for we will need him later. Let's first explain how the kingdom came to be.

It was really like just any fairytale, the good people lived happily until some bad guys came and they both fought until the good ones won. Although it was like most fairytales, here the bad guys were not completely annihilated so the good guys can live happily ever after no, it was just a truce those people have nothing to do with those and vice versa.

They did not live on the same ground though, underground lied the Realm of Shadows. Don't get the wrong idea because of the name, there are many good people who live there, some were cast out of the Kingdom, but it's just that the bad guys are more.

The Realm of Shadows was a place where only fear, sadness, depression, dullness even and other similar emotions could be felt. Then actually the Kingdom of Light it always bright, happy, cheerful, fun and so on. You see, they are the opposite of each other, completey, in the Kingdom the sun is as bright as a golden ring in light and the sky is always lit up, people are always similing and the birds chirped happily, on the other hand the Realm is dark and the sun is grey! How? Nobody knows. It is always boring there and nobody meaning **nobody** dared to smile or laugh. They felt like it was forbidden even though it's not. It is like prison, but what could they do? Some baby children smile and laugh, but it was rare.

Now in that Realm, which seemed more like prison every passing minute, there was a normal girl.

She was born after the place was built. Around the time she was 3, barely walking, her mother left home. Two years later, her dad told her that he had to do something and left. She waited and waited, but he never came back. Now she's 7 , two years of living alone, how she managed no one knows but even after witnessing both of her parents leave she smiles. She _**smiles!**_ One of the sweetest smiles you could ever see, even sweeter than the ones in the Kingdom of Light. Some of her nieghbours thought that she lost her mind because of everything that happened and one of them tricked her into coming with him to the king and queen's palace. There he explianed her story and the king and queen, not having any children of their own, took her in. The first question they asked was what is her name.

She gave them one of her famous smiles and said,"Maka."

* * *

><p>AN: Whew finally...now if u want chappy number 2 review pls.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Soooo...I was really really excited when I found out that I got reviews fast so I decided to also try to update fast and thanks to:

-olivia the rat

- BlackPaperMoon123

-Sincerely The Sign Painter

-littlemoon1324

oh and also to littlemoon1324: thx for the advice I just needed that for the intro :D but now that it started I'll try my best to be better.

I really don't to remind myself everytime I do NOT own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Two ruby eyes cracked open and Soul glanced at his the elegant, antique clock hanging infront of his bed. He stayed in his bed, dazed, until he noticed that the first light of dawn wanting to get in through his balacony window. Standing up he went over to the balacony door, to meet the cold, gentle morning breeze. Then he walked up to the rail and saw the distant horizon and the forest from which you can find the entrance to the Realm of Shadows.

Knowing that he is forbidden to go there unless with his family and gaurds, because if he or anyone else from the Kingdom die in the Realm the truce will end and the chaos of war will begin, he is simply left to wonder how is it like over there. Soul heard many rumors about the Realm but never believed them, although he may not seem like it he is not the type that judges a book from it's title.

While he was wondering the sun had already fully risen , and a creaking voice could be heard from the direction of his room door.

"Soul," the gentle maid, Tsubaki, said causing Soul to startle," Breakfast is ready please come when you are ready everyone is going to be downstairs."

Soul gave her a small smile and nodded in response.

Tsubaki left the room queitly and Soul muttered to himself,"Guess I should get going."

After getting ready, he went out of the room to see that his brother ,Wes, was almost at the stairs. Wes, at the sound of a door closing, turned around out of curiosity and saw his brother Soul.

"Good mornin' Soul."

Soul shot him a toothy grin ," Mornin' to you too,Wes."

Wes then narrowed his eyes," The first one downstairs gets to brownies."

"You're on."

Even though Wes is a gentleman and looks calm, he has his childish and wild moments. Of course that is only inside the house when there are no guests, like this morning.

Usually Soul would win, but this time Wes went sliding using the hand-rail so now Soul was pouting at the lonely brownie on his plate.

"Oh come on Soul."

But Soul only pouted more.

"Well," his mum said," we do ha-"

"Your Majesty!" a guard came running into the dining room.

He took a breath to steady his breathing and smiled," You have an invitation."

~The Realm Of Shadows: Maka's P.O.V

_Knock,knock. _I looked up from my book to find mum, who is aslo the queen, enter my room.

I quickly stood up to bow," Good morning your highness."

"Maka there is no need to call me 'highness' you've been living here for 7 years and you call me mum." _Yup it official I'm 14 now._

I smiled sheepishly," Sorry mum, it's just because of yesterday's party and everyone was saying that so it affected me, I guess." _Last night's party sure took it out of me everyone wants to see the new princess which will soon rule._

"Anyways," mum said sitting down and also bringing me back from my thoughts,"how is you black beauty training going?"

"Hmm...fine, I guess. I have some things coming up and I still have a tiny problem with air-walking," I laughed nervously," But I'll manage."

Mum had a thoughtful expression but then she smiled, stood up and put her hand on my shoulder, "You'll be a great one," and left.

My gaze followed her and then the door watching it close, then it went down to my arms._ Every lesson I learn forms a new scar, it's a good thing my abilities showed up fast or else I'd have to show everyone at school my wounds._

A loud bang was heard and I leapt to the door and downstairs.

"Mum, what was that?"

She gave me a playful smile," Oh I just wanted to see if your senses are still good." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help grinning._ I really have no idea why they say the king and queen are mean and harsh from my point of veiw they're not, but I guess the gloominess and the way the palace looks from the outside gives a pretty convincing effect, but I st-._

The sound of the door bell interupted my train of thoughts. I went around to peek at the guest to find it's no one other than her best friend and old neighbour, Blackstar, he was the only one that found it normal for me to smile. I personally think it's because he's originally from the Kingdom of Light, he was cast out for unknown reasons. He said that all he remembers is them telling him that he is trouble-maker, but once you get to know him you'll find that he's really nice and loyal friend.

"Who is it?" Mum asked from the living room.

"It's Blackstar mum," I replied and quickly turned to greet my friend.

"Hiya Maka," Blackstar greeted then smirked," or should I say princess." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

Then I narrowed my eyes," Come on in _Starry_," Isaid, knowing that he hates this nickname.

He grimaced," Okay, okay you win just don't call me that." I grinned and moved aside to let him enter. He let out a breath that I don't know when he took in.

" You know," he said," you made run all the way from the other side of the palace."

"Well idiot, when we don't have important guests we're always at these chambers."

"Yeah it's more comfortable here, it's like a normal house."

I nodded,"I agree come on let's go up to my room." I quickly grabbed some snack and drinks and went uptairs to find that Blackstar had set up a board game and made himself comfortable on my bed. I threw him a can of soda and he caught it gracefully.

We started playing for a while, then Blackstar looked at me,"Maka," he said with an unusual serious tone," Did you know what happened last night at the Mountian of Death." I shook my head 'no' and asked him what happened, but I had feeling I didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>AN: The review button just told me that it will love it if u click on it! :)))

Soooo... pls review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the third chappy . I'm rlly very extremely happy that ppl actually reviewed this story it actually inspires me to keep writing. So thx to all who reviewed =)

_Italics are thoughts._

As usual I dont own Soul Eater, *goes to Tamaki's corner* I just love ouran highschool host club ^.^ Anywayyys on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Kingdom of Light: Soul's P.O.V

"Mum?" I asked curiosly, " What's that?" She looked at me, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean Soul?" I pointed to the envelop sitting next to her plate.

"Oh that, it's an invitation to the ball to renew our truce with the Realm of Shadows," she explained. I raised my eyebrows, urging her to go on.

"It's gonna be over there this year."

Now confusion was on my face," Why?"

"Well last time it was here, this time it's there," noticing that I'm still confused she added," it's tradition."

After a moment of silence she muttered to herself," We're gonna have to tell the tailors so they can make the suit, I Wes's suit is smaller no...no... but maybe..." I looked around and unsurprisingly Wes was nowhere to be found._ Not that I could blame him it's kind of creepy. Hmm...now that I think about it all the people attending are supposed to be 14 and above, I heard that __their__ princess just turned 14. Guess she's gonna be there._

I could still hear my mum mumbling though not so clearly anymore, so I took it as a chance and left up to my room, knowing she wouldn't notice me leave.

By the time I was at the top stair, I could see Wes at his bedroom door. He turned at the sound of my shoes, tapping at the marble staircase. I pouted and he smirked, then I just stuck my tongue out at him, " You'll see next time I'll win, and get the brownies."

His smirk grew, " Yeah, we'll see," he said and turned the doorknob and went inside his room. _The brownies are really the last thing on my mind, but it made me feel a little less nervous about this year's ball. Wait...why am I nervous about this year's ball...ugggghh...it's not the time to think about that...what to do.? _

My eyes flew to the books on the shelf._Oh I remember those, they're the books for magic. I switched that day from martial arts to magical abilities and even though I had powers, I sucked at using them.I remember that one time I turned the class into to total chaos. Never thought about sighning up for that again._ I stroked the books as if they were does being scratched between the ears.

After a few minutes of doing that action I grabbed one of the books and plopped down on my bed. Opening the book, I quickly skimmed through the spells until one one caught my eye. Taking a deep breath I chanted.

Wes's P.O.V

"WES," Soul shouted," WES, WES, WES." I rolled my eyes trying to ignore him, but because of his loud voice couldn't. Storming out of my room, I went to snatch his door open only to find it locked. I grinned,_ time to show him my awesome martial art skills._ I kicked the door down or at least that's what I thought I did, but it was the complete opposite. Falling down, I clutched my foot._ That seriously hurts, just how does Soul do that? _ After the pain resided a bit I stood up and with a twril of my finger the lock opened.

"What Soul?" I said," You've been shouting my na-" I realised something fast. "HAHAHAHAHAHA." I couldn't help laughing. Soul and everything inside his bedroom was upside down, but the thing is that his face is extremely red making him look like a tomato ready to be harvested.

I smirked and without even needing to chant turned everything to normal," That's why you shoul stick to martial arts."

He narrowed his eyes and imitated my smirk," Yeah you're right I heard the way you were trying to kick down the door, I think you should stick to your fairy magic."

"HEY SHUT UP! It's really useful sometimes."

Soul just laughed his head off.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for this being short i am currently typing at 6 am so my mum wouldn't catch me on the laptop or else she'll shout pls review it makes me wanna write more.

~Sweet Melodies

P.S next chapter things get better and also the next is about the realm bye bye =)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying to update this fast I think I'll update every weekend but watch out! I might update on normal days. Pls review they make me type faster and thx to eveyone who reviewed.

Guess what! I went to a shop today and this was my conversation with the salesman. Salesman: Guess what!

Me: what?

Salesman: you own Soul Eater.

Me: really

Salesman: No, I'm just screwing with ya.

so sadly i don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Realm of Shadows: Maka's P.O.V

I kept on tossing and turning the whole night. I glanced at my clock.

_Again. It's midnight again and I can't sleep, but no one can blame me. After all, after a few days I'll be at the Mountain of Death. It's just that what Blackstar told me left me sleepless. _

I sighed and turned around again.

_Come on Maka, I can sleep. I can sleep. _But the latter happens rarely. _Dammit, I have school tomorrow! Why does this have to happen to me now?_

I took a deep breath and exhaled, closing my eyes. Soon, I opened them again. _Guess...I'll just do something_. I sighed and scanned the room, my eyes already adjusted to the dark.

Swiftly, I stood up, but regretted it because the second I stood a wave of dizziness washed over me. I stumbled down on the bed again, trying to steady myself. Right after the dizziness vanished I stood up slowly, afraid that if I do it too fast I will get dizzy again.

After what seemed like an eternity, I decided that since my brain won't shut down so I can get some sleep, I'll go make hot chocolate.

My feet slid quickly into my satin slippers and quietly walked over to the door, careful not to make any noise. I opened the door, cursing it when it creaked, and crept downstairs to the kitchen. Catious not make sounds I got the milk out of the fridge and poured it into a small pot. Taking in an extremely deep breath, I turned on the stove putting the pot on the raging flames.

_Now, what's next...ummmmm...oh yeah chocolate,_ I shook my head at my silliness_, how can I forget that it's called hot __chocolate__._

Turning around, I went over to the cupboard and bent to find my favourite choco.

"Couldn't sleep," a voice startled me and I hit my head. I looked behind me and saw that it was mum, "Yeah, how did you know."

"I sensed you." I felt silly_, of course she sensed me she is a great Black Beauty, on of the few who cam out of the Mountain of Death alive._

She paused to take a look at me," You know, if you don't wanna go then don't Maka I'm not forcing you."

I took in a small breath to compose myself, "No mum, I'm just nervous, I mean, it is Th e Mountain of Death."_ Yup, I still can't belive I'm going. But I have to...no I want to prove that I am strong._

Mum just gave me a reassuring smile," Do whatever you want, Maka."

~Time skip: Morning at School.

I smiled as I saw my friends coming over to. "Hello Maka," both sisters, Liz and Patty, said in unison.

"Hi Liz, Patty," I greeted back.

"So," Liz asked," are you going too?"

"Yeah," I said as I let out a shaky sigh. I was never treated as a princess, because everyone was warned that I did not like being treated that way, so some people ignore me, afriad that I might do something to them if they annoy me or anything.

Soon enough, the bell rang and we all trooped to our respective classes. Blackstar and Liz were with me, but Patty was in a different section of the advanced classes.

"Okay," the teacher said ," Whoever is going to the 'Mountain of Death' test please place your slips here." He pointed to a rectangular box the said," Column 1."

Liz was sitting in 1, me 4, and Blackstar 3. She gulped and dropped her slip into the box. Minutes passed by and soon it was my turn, I started to tremble because I was really nervous, but Liz gave me an encouraging grin and Blackstar gave a thumbs up. Calming down a bit I stood and slid my slip into the box. _Can't have second thoughts now._

"Alright," the teacher said after collecting all the slips," students who _are_ going, please stay for a few minutes after the bell." Murmurs and whispers erupted throughout the class. I took a glance and was clearly surprised to see so many slips. After 30 lond minutes the bell sounded and Dr. Stien walked through the door.

"Class," he said," those of you who are not going, go out." Some student, but not much stood up and left. After waiting for the class to settle down he said," I am not really surprised that all of you are going, after all, this is a test of courage but remember not only courage it is a test of courageand quick-thinking, speed, strength and adapting."

Once again murmurs and whispers erupted in the room. Dr. Stien then took a breath and cleared his throat to quieten the class.

"All of you remain seated while we give out detials on how this is gonna be," said when he saw Ms. Marie come in. I groaned, _this is gonna be a long day._

~Another Time skip- Home (Palace)

"Maka," I heard mum call out to me.

"Yeah."

"Come here, we need to take your measurements for the dress." I closed my book and sigh, not that I was really cocentrated on it, but because of my racing mind_. I bet it would reach 2000km/min_.

"Coming mum," I called and walked or rather sulked my way to her.

"What's wrong," mum asked taking in my appearence.

"Nothing I'm just worried, tired, and nervous that it's eating me out." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder while our butler, Kid, came in with the tailor.

"It'll be okay," she said and sat down on the chair in front of me. A silence settled and all that could be heard was the ticking clock and an ocassional scribble of a measurement number on a paper.

I don't know why, but suddenly remember something important.

"Hey mum,"I said catching her attention, " The ball is the same day as the test trip." For once realization dawned on my dazed mind, I was kind of alarmed but surprisingly mum wasn't, the test day no one can get out of their houses except the students who are going, well they can't go out at night because that's when we satrt. I really wonder how are we gonna solve this our only option is... oh no don't tell me.

"Mum," she looke up at me," you're not g..." I trailed off when I saw her face.

"Guess we should send them a message so that they can pack for the sleepover," I said rolling my eyes, but also grinning.

The measurements were over and went up to my room. There I saw the warning note, the one we got from school so they can warn us before we agree to go.

**'The Mountain of Death' test trip is an activity,or rather a trip into the forest surrounding the Mountain of Death, and trying to cross the mountain. Beware though you may not come out aliveor at least in one peice. There lies monster which are worst of the worst, preferably known as...Kishin.**

* * *

><p>AN: Im thinking to make a songfic but IDK which song to choose "I wish 1D" or "My life would suck without you"

plss review and tell me your opinion and pls dont be rude.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I think i'll change it into drama cuz it is a mixture of a lot of things. Hmmmmm...review and tell me if i should. And srry for this being short but its just that i had rlly little time to write it and i had a huge mental block while writing this.

Disclaimer: I dont own soul eater for the fifth time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Kingdom of Light: Soul's P.O.V<p>

I leaned back into my rolling chair, taking a deep breath. _One week left._ Honestly, I'm quite excited because I'm pretty sure that once we're at the ball I wouldn't be stuck studying.

I took a quick glanced at my watch, which read 9:30, and then stared longingly outside. The moon lit up the sky with the help of the stars.

_That's it, I'm going to bed_. I quickly skimmed down the list of my studies ticking the ones I understood and leaving the others blank. The minute I finished I dropped the pencil and hopped onto my bed. Grabbing my music player, I turned it on raising the volume till it was blaring out of the speakers. I remember that not before long I went under the covers, I walked into sleep's embrace.

Realm of Shadows: Maka's P.O.V

Once again, I crumpled up the peice of paper on my desk._ Can't think of anything for that stupid letter! Why did I have to volenteer to mum that I would do it? God._

Dropping my pen, I reached for another white sheet of paper._ Hmmm...let's see...what to write...what to write...umm...'Dear King and Queen'...nope...it's used a looot...Hello...nah...The...no. Uggggggghhh._

I crumpled the paper, this time in frustration. Then I just got an idea. Standing up, I ran to my wardrobe and picked out a pale yellow T-shirt and drak jean shorts. Taking a quick look at the mirror, I smirked at my reflection._ Some casual princess, aren't I?_

Remembering my plan, I quickly took my notebook and grabbed my pen. Soon, I started the hunt for Kid, the butler. He was my age, but seriously formal so maybe he will now what to write. Strolling through the gardens, I spotted him talking or rather from my point of view, arguing._ Probably, about the symmetry of a bush or something._

I swiftly made my way over to him. I could've sworn that I saw relief on the gardener's face.

"Hey Kid," I said, urging his attention to me. He smiled when he saw my face, something I taught him long ago.

"If it isn't our dear Maka." Recently, I got him into a hibit of calling me by my first name. No titles!

"I need your help with something," the minute I finished my sentence he nodded to the gardener who immedietly left.

"Yes Maka, what is it?" he said as he led me to the nearest bench. I quickly explained my situation and as fast I got my satisfying answer.

"Thanks Kid, you saved me!" I really was grateful.

"My pleasure," he said as he stood up and striaghtened himself," now excuse me I have to go to tell the cook prepare lunch for it's almost noon." I was surprised, _we spent a lot of time._

"Yes, of course bye." _Now all I have to do is write it neatly and send! _I smiled triumphantly.

Back to Kingdom: Soul's P.O.V

**Chirp. Chirp. Chirp...** Today I surprisingly didn't wake up to Wes's annoying voice. No it's something equally as annoying as his voice, a bird's chirping. It's not that I hate birds, but this one kept on chirping for the last half an hour!

I put the pillow over my ear, but I think that it made it louder. Ripping the pillow off my ear, I jumped from the bed and over to the window to scare the bird away. It looked wierd, there was something off about it. Taking a closer look, I found something tied to it's leg. _Paper._

Gently I held it and took out the paper. I started unfolding it, I thought it was small, but it turned out that it was just folded until it was tiny._ Probably so it can fit the bird's leg_. I wasn't that surprised when I saw writing on it. It looked like a letter:

_**To our dear allies,**_

_**We would like to inform you that, due to certain circumstances, that you would join us for the whole night. Please pack extra clothing.**_

_**Our best regards,**_

_**The Realm of Shadows**_.

_Huh, why would they ask us to do that_? Nonetheless, I took the letter to mum.

"Oh," she said," I guess they something else going on that day."

"Okay," I paused. "Hey mum why didn't they just call."

"The people in the realm can't reach us by phones."

I was still confused, but shortened the conversation so I can go back to bed.

_I still can't wait. _I thought as I headed sleepily back to my room.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it is short but I told u I'm brain-dead . but I know what to write for the nxt chappy! Review to get it!

See ya next chapter.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ~Sweet.M*´¨)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here I come once again with a new chappy, honestly I have nothing to say except that the next chapter they will be at the ball and entering the mountain.

I didnt own Soul eater for the last 5 chapters I dont think I'll own it now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: 1 week become the night before<p>

Kingdom of Light: Soul's P.O.V

This was the second time I wake up today, although, this time I had enough sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily._ Hmmm...what happened earlier?...oh yeah I got the letter...I wonder what happened?_

I got up and changed, hoping that they didn't forget about me and ate breakfast. Quickly attempting to brush my unruly, natural white hair, which failed greatly, I raced the wind down the stairs.

"Oh good morning Soul," mum said when she saw me walk into the dining room," I was just going to send Wes to wake you up."

"Saved me the trip up the stairs," Wes smirked.

Although his smirk fell when mum gave him a challenging look, "No, you're still going to wake your dad up." I watched him sigh and get up from his chair mumbling something. We waited in silence for Wes and dad to come downstairs. After a few minutes there were sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Good morning," dad said jovially.

"Good morning," both me and mum answered in unison.

"So, which maid or butler do you think we should take?" dad asked after sitting down at the head of the table.

Swallowing my food I suggested, " How about Tsubaki?"

"Sounds good to me ,"mum said.

"As much as I hate to admit it I agree with Soul," Wes agreed, taking a bite out of his sandwich. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Then Tsubaki it is," dad declared, " when you're done go pack your bags and tell Tsubaki to pack hers too."

Realm of Shadows: Maka's P.O.V (The night before)

Tapping my foot, I uncrossed and crossed my arms. I was waiting outside for my friends to come. It was the night before the ball and trip so we decided to have a sleep over to try to make less nervous. Yes, even Blackstar is coming, but he's sleeping in an another room. Mum invited him over. This is really like any sleepover, except that the next night we are going to be fighting for our lives against kishins.

_**Flip-flop-flip-flop**_... I looked up to see Liz and Patty coming my way. Liz was wearing black jean shorts, a striped white and grey shirt, and sandals. Patty, though, was the complete oppsite of her. She was wearing white mid-thigh shorts, a brown spotted yellow T-shirt, and matching flip-flops we bought last summer. _So that's where the sound came from huh._

On both of their backs were their backpacks.

"Hey guys," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Liz said.

"Hello," Patty giggled with twice as much enthusiasum. The minute she replied Blackstar came around the corner.

"Yo!"

"Hey Blackstar."

"Hi," both sisters said.

" 'kay, all of you got your backpacks?"

"Yup," they all said.

"Anything missing?"

"Nope"

"Good enough let's go in," I said leading them inside. Once we in, we all took off our shoes or rather footwear and placed them at the corner. Then we headed to the kitchen.

"Grab the stuff and let's go up to my room," I instructed, opening the fridge to get the soda. Patty brought the chips and Liz chocolates. Blackstar said that he was going to set up a game and with that he left.

"Got everything?" I asked the sisters.

"Yes ma'am!" Patty giggled.

"Yup, come on let's go," Liz said already on her way up. We both followed her up and went into my room.

"What did you pick Blackstar?" Patty asked.

"Cards."

"Okay, come on!"

"Haha nobody can beat a great star like me haha!"

"Oh yeah?" Liz challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Fine, bring it on." And with that the first round of 'Old maid' begun. After three rounds, which Blackstar lost, we all decided to give him dares. We pulled a card from the pile to see how many dares, but to his luck it was one.

"Hmmm...what to give you?" I thought aloud.

Liz and Patty huddled around me to find a dare and after a while we decided to mix Liz's and mine.

"Put on make up and go chicken dance on the street."

"No."

"Come on."

"NO!"

"Fine in front of my mum."

"Okay, but no make up."

Liz huffed," You're no fun."

When the dare was done, and mum stopped laughing because Liz forced Blackstar to put on make up, we went to my room again.

We started talking about clothes.

"So," Liz asked," what are you gonna wear tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," I went to my closet and took out the dress which had been tailored a few days ago.

"Oooooh," Liz squealed.

Blackstar, who was bored due to outr conversation, looked up from his video game.

"It's nice," he said and glues his eyes to the level he was trying to beat.

"~It's cute~It's cute~It's cute...," Patty sang.

The dress was soft, dusty pink with long, wide sleeves and small diamonds around the opening for the neck.

"Come on," I said, putting it back," let's do something."

The night passed smoothly and around three in the morning Blackstar said," Well, I'll go to bed now."

"Good night," we all said. We had already changed into our pjs at some point of the night and got into my cosy, warm bed._ Tomorrow is gonna be a loong day._

"Good night," I whispered before letting the darkness wrap around me.

* * *

><p>AN:aahhhh done excuse me for the errors becuz I dont use MC office . I' really wondering if I can finish this be4 my finals, honestly I don't think so. anyways pls review and I'll post the next chappy. :)))))))))))))


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Who missed me? Nobody? Come on anyone? hm... fine anyways to the ppl who watched vampire knight Im posting up a songfic pls pls read it and review. And also don't forget to read and review this chappy cuz I seriously feel like no one is reading this.

For the millionth actually seventh time I don't own Soul Eater.

P.S: this chapter is important.

Chapter 7: What the...? (Maka's P.O.V)

"Come on Liz, wake up."

"Ngh, let me sleep a bit more."

"No, I want to you to wake up **now.**"

"..."

"Liz?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

"God, LIZ!" She just rolled to get away from me. Rolling, rolling. _ 3, 2, 1. _** Thump**.

"Liz...?" My eyes widened as she climbed back into bed so casually. _Now I'm seriously shocked._

"Liiiiz..."

"What?"

"Would you just wake the hell up already?"

"Hmph," she stomped out of bed," where is Patty?"

"Downstairs. With Blackstar having breakfast, would you just wash your face already. I'm starving."

Liz's eyebrows shot up, "Then why did **you** come to wake me?"

"I lost the rock, paper, sissors match," I muttered.

She scratched her head," Is waking me up that bad?" I just shot her a glare.

"Okay, okay I get it, I'll go wash my face." I sat down on my comfy bed as I waited for her to come out. Fifteen good minutes passed, then she came out.

I didn't even comment I just said," Well, let's join them then."

I hopped down the stairs with her at my tail. Blackstar was already done with the twentieth helping, though Patty was halfway through her first.

I couldn't stay mad at Liz. I smiled at her," Help yourself." Reaching for the cupboard, I opened it and took out the cereal.

"So,' Blackstar said, mouthful," you nervous?" I nodded.

"Well, it's you first ball," Liz pointed out. Then Blackstar added," And also the same day we're going to the 'Mountain'."

I groaned," You guys aren't helping." Patty stood up with a huge grin and gave me a hug," Don't worry Maka-chan, it will be great!"

"Aww...thanks Patty, you're the best," I told her, hugging her back and at the same time glaring at Liz and Blackstar.

"Hey," they said, feining offense. I playfully stuck my tongue at them. The rest of breakfast was silent and I could feel unspoken tension hanging in the air.

I decided to break the silence, but Liz beat me to it.

"Hey when do we leave for the ... you know?" Liz asked.

"Ummmmmm...wait." I wandered over to the fridge-door. examining the papers on it.

"9:30."

"Oh." A forgotten friend named Silence came over again, but Patty kicked him out.

"Maka~Maka come on let's go get you ready it's already late!" Patty cheered. Confusion took over me,_ what does she mean? Late?_ I looked at the clock for the first time today. _Oh 4:30, they scar...wait WHAT?_

"Why didn't anyone tell me that it's this late? We should've had luch instead."

"Well, technically now it's a snack," Liz said.

Blackstar shrugged," I don't care as long as it's food." and did nothing but grinning when Patty said," Come on Maka."

She and Liz dragged me out of the kitchen, leaving Blackstar to laugh at my 'Save Me' face. _Well, _I sighed,_ some things never change._

Soul's P.O.V (In the Realm)

I woke up because of the bumpy path we were riding on. To be honest, I don't rmember anything from the ride, I slept it all the way. Everything here seems...duller, somehow, darker. I looked out at the sun. It was...grey?_ This is getting weirder by the second._

"Hey Soul, you awake," I turned by head to see Wes.

"Hmmmmm...yeah."

"Oh I forgot to warn you."

"What?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Do not get close to that princess."

"Huh?"

"Don't befriend her, don't get too close to her because they say that she is...outgoing so it's really easy for her to make friends. We don't want to be friends with the enemy, now do we?"

"Wasn't planning to anyways," I muttered.

After a few minuntes, Wes said," Oh look, we arrived." Somehow I managed to ignore Wes because he was getting on my nerves. I climbed out of the carriage and stood beside dad.

"Well then, let's get going," he nodded at mum, who walked gracefully before of us. Soon, we were standing in front of open doors.

"Welcome please come in," one of the maids said.

Then added when she saw Tsubaki," Follow, Kid, the butler please," she told her. Kid the took some of our luggage from her a led her to another place.

While my eyes were following Tsubaki, I didn't notice the queen and king make their entrance until mum said, " Those are our sons Wes, I'm sure you remember him and Soul."

The queen smiled at us," It's a pleasure to meet you, excuuse my daughter, Maka, she isn't here yet."

"The pleasure is ours," Wes, being the gentleman he is, said. I just gave her a nod. Looking around I spotted dad, at the bevrages table talking joivally with the king.

I walked around until mum called me and Wes. I went back to her and the queen to notice the presence of an ashen blonde girl.

"That's Maka," mum introduced.

" I'm very pleased to meet you," Wes said, taking her hand, kissing it. A smile brightened her features. I wasn't paying attention because I waas busy studing her so I didn't hear what mum said, but I heard and saw what Wes did. _No way in hell I would kiss her hand...wait what was her name...shit._

I took her hand and shook it, but her emrald orbs caught my attention. Emrald crashing with ruby, our eyes locked making my hand linger on hers a moment more than it was supposed to. We both looked away her cheeks tinted in pink and I was sure that my cheeks mirrored the formalities were over I continued walking around, thinking about how soft her hands were in mine.

Time flew by like an archers arrow and it was nine. Since we were going to stay here for the night,we followed Tsubaki to the rooms she prepared. Mum and dad were in one, but Wes and I were seperate. Thank god for that.

Maka's P.O.V

_Soul_, I stilfed a shudder at the memory of how my hand fit his like a glove. _Now is not the time to think about that._ I made my way upstair to find that Liz, Blackstar, and Patty slept.

"Wake up," I said and Blackstar being a light sleeper woke.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go," I told him gathering our backpacks. He nodded and easily woke Patty and Liz up, not facing the torture of waking Liz because she was half- asleep.

"Blackstar wait for us outside," Liz said. He gave her a confused look.

"We need to change into the Black Beauty outfit."

"Oh, ok." With that Blackstar was out the door. I went into the bathroom to change._ I can't belive we have to fight in __dresses.__ Oh well._ The dress was creamy, black with short-sleeves and a wide opening for the neck. When I came out Patty and Liz were already done and we headed to the palace's back door with Blackstar.

We walked in silence, none of knowing what to say, until we reached our splitting point. It was a lake.

"I guess this is it huh?" I said.

"Maka~chan," Patty smiled at me," It'll be okay."

"Yeah," both Liz and Blackstar said.

"I'm not so good with goodbyes," I sniffed.

"Well it isn't a goodbye, we'll meet again when this is over we're all strong enough to make it," Blackstar said, strangely being supportive and not taking advantage of his word to puff his ego.

_Nothing is the same__**. **_I looked at them, one by one, and said," Yeah, this ain't goodbye we will make it through.

Soul's P.O.V

I heard footsteps outside.Looking out the window I saw a strange sight._ Isn't that...the princess...with a bag? Is she running away? _I smirked,_ time for me to investigate.._

That's how I ended up following them. We were now at a pond, they seemed to be talking, but I couldn't catch the words. They split up and followed ashen girl. After minutes passing, we were at the edge of a gloomy forest. There seemed to ba a long narrow gate. I saw her take the key out and open it, before entering leaving the key outside the gate.

I raised my eyebrows and followed her. The second we were in the metal creaked and locked on us. _Okay that's it._

"Hey," I said, startling her.

She turned around, "What the hell?"

A/N: Hope u liked it I kinda rushed the ending srry but I'll try to upload soon anyways pls pls pls review so I would know ppl read this!

V


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:SORRY SORRY SORRY I had finals so my laptop disappeared from my life T.T ANYWAYS I HAVE IT BACK AND IT'S SUMMER! So pls R&R it make me fired up and I kinda feel like I lost I wrote this chappy but my laptop shutdown and I lost all the work. :(

*PLS READ: A really great thx to all those who favourited, reviewed, followed, and read this story. Also, to those who favourited me or followed me. ***IMPORTANT: I have a rlly nice idea for u guys since you've been great and supportive readers***

I DON'T OWN S.E! GOT THAT ALREADY, sheesh.

P.S: The surprise is at the ends author note. Kay! on wit the chappy!

Chapter 8: Okay...

Maka's P.O.V

"Hey," a deep voice said from behind me. With a start, I whirled around to see one of the Kingdom's princes behind me.

_Wait_..."What the hell?"

_Hmmmmmmmm...I know, that's the prince from the Kingdom. Wes? No, no I don't think so...that's Soul. But why is he here anyway he's not supposed to be here?_

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, straightforward.

"Ahem...well...you see..." he trailed.

"Get to it. Why. are. you. here?"

"Yeah...well...I kinda..ummmmmm...uh...I sorta...ahem followed you here," he said, mumbling the last part, but to my trained ears I heared it all.

My eyes narrowed, though only a bit, in confusion,"Why?"

Soul's P.O.V

_Shit. What do I say? I can't tell her I followed her here because I thought she was running away. That I wanted to...wait...what? Oh yeah, that I wanted to ruin their Realm's reputation._

"Well?" she said, foot tapping impatiently.

"I-I," I sighed, head dropping,"I don't know."

She raised her eyebrows, awaiting further explaination.

"I saw you going out and, I guess, curiosity got the best of me," I said, nervous.

She didn't seem so convinced, but she let it go.

"Fine, _Soul_, what are you gonna do now?"

"Can't I get out from here?" I said, gesturing to the gate behind me.

"Sure," she said dryly,"if you wanna turn into the french fries I ate yesterday."

I felt my eyes widen,"Okay, so not this gate."

She sighed. _I think she thinks I'm an idiot._

We stayed in silence for moment both lost in our own endless sea of thoughts.

"Hey, Soul," she said, voice quiet.

I looked up at her, tilting my head to the side, in an unspoken question.

"Wanna come with me?" she said, looking down suddenly interested in the ground.

"Huh?"

"We'll make a...pact," she explained," you won't harm and I promise you I won't harm me either. We'll help each other and we'll cross the mountain and get out."

"O-"

"Oh sorry wait I forgot, don't worry when we get out you won't have anything to do with me and I wouldn't have anything to do with you, so don't worry about that, deal?" she asked, hand stretched out.

I took a breath, walked forward and shook her hand. The same feeling I had when I first held her hand took over me once again.

Maka's P.O.V

This time a shiver really ran through me and I didn't bother to hide it. _Why does his hand always feel like that on mine? _ _No, no, now is not the time get a hold of yourself Maka._

I took in a great breath and sighed it out. Looking up, I saw my self in those crimson pools of his.

I composed my self then said," Well then, let's get moving if we want to get out of here fast."

As I started moving, I felt him fall into step behind me. To that I gave myself a small smile.

~ The next day at The Realm's Palace:

Soul's Mum

"Where is Soul?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Please calm down," the queen said, in a vain attempt to calm.

"I just want Soul to be here."

My eyes narrowed me expecting the worst," You didn't kill him did you." I said with so much venom that snakes would have cowered in fear.

"Of cour-"

Wes placed a hand on my shoulder," Mum, I sensed out earlier who died here and there was nobody who did. Then I tried to locate him but I couldn't all I sensed was his soul and it was- is strong don't worry."

The queen got up when her husband entered.

"I asked all the guards, it's no use," he said.

At that exact moment a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

"You highness," the gardner bowed, it was the same one that Kid was arguing with," I saw Prince Soul walk after Princess Maka and her friends."

The king dismissed him," Alright, thank you."

He bowed once more and left the room.

The queen's eyes widened, but then went back to normal.

"If he's with Maka then he is fine don't worry."

"Where is she?" I asked, not knowing why was I dreadful, even though she said he is probably fine.

She sighed," Sit down and I'll explain everything."

A/N: Ta-da finally done! Okay so about this surprise well u c I've been thinking. How about I do a song fic and u guess what song is it like I'll give you guys clues and dnt worry even the ppl who dnt have accounts can review . So if u find out wat song is it then review and say it on the review its gnna be a one-shot and if it goes well then I guess I'll continue it. Hmm...and for the prize i dnt know maybe u cld request a one-shot or a song-fic. Well if u want it review I have to have aleast 5 reviews saying that they want to do it. Anyways even if u dnt want it review this chappy plss.

See ya guyz nxt time =)

~SweetM.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've posted the 'Song-fic Thingy' or whatever you wanna call it ^^ I feel so acomplished I working now on the 10th chap on this soooo...pls read and review I feel rlly happy wen u guys do :))) on with the chappy:

**Chapter 9: **Maka's P.O.V

The night's wind was gently playing with my hair, as if trying to distract me from my dark thoughts. I was sitting at the mouth of the cave, legs dangling. It was about six or seven feet high.

Looking back, I smiled warily at Soul's sleeping form. He was snoring softly, probably tired from ten miles we walked today. At least we finally reached the mountain. Well, after two days. Even though two days had passed I still didn't trust Soul.

He didn't do anything to show that I shouldn't trust him really but...I don't know, so I just let him sleep saying that I don't feel tired. Truth be told I am _exhausted_ , but I can't sleep really so what's the use of pretending to be doing so.

I started thinking about all the things that happened in my life. Watching my own parents leave. Living alone and trying to cope while I was just a toddler, if Blackstar wasn't there, supporting me, I don't know what could've happened. Being forced to watch the place I loved, become so depressing.

I used think they were right...when they thought I lost my mind. But now I know the answer, it was because of my friends they're the ones who stood by me through all. Patty's laughs when darkness takes over, Liz and funny nature, Blackstar and his encouragement...yeah they helped a lot more than I thought.

I looked up at the moon that was illuminating the sky, when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey," the voice said.

"I thought you were sleeping Soul," I said, not having to turn around to confirm that it was him, he had been around just enough so that I can feel his presence.

If he was surprised that I knew it was him, he didn't show it or at least his voice didn't, " What's your name?"

That question caught me off guard._ How could he not know my name? Mum introduced us, wasn't he listening... Now that I think about it... he hasn't called by my name.._

I gave a soft smile at his stupidness," Maka."

I turned to look at him and caught just a glimpse before I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"You know," I said," people find it weird that I still smile."

"Why?" the albino said, his voice dripping curiosity.

"You don't wanna know."

It must have sounded like I didn't want to talk about it because he didn't pry any further, instead he said," So are you going to break my legs tomorrow, 'cause girl you walk a lot."

I chuckled," We'll see, Soul."

He wiped away a fake tear.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" I said, smiling

"Well," he yawned dramatically," I'm going to sleep so I can preserve energy."

Then he looked at me weirdly, " Still not tired?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh ok," he said, walking back to his sleeping place, but right before dropping to the floor so he can find a comfortable postion he said softly," Oh and thanks Maka, for everything."

The way he said my name made me shiver and as I was about to ask him what did he mean I heard soft snores, signaling that he is asleep.

My mind continued racing, but at a slower pace and for the first time in two days, I let myself fall into the relaxing arms of sleep.

~Realm's Palace: Wes's P.O.V

_Somehow I just know that Soul is alive, and well. If only mum could feel the same thing_.

"Oh Tsubaki you're back," I heard mum say.

_**Earlier in the morning: **_

_"I am not leaving without Soul," mum said. _

_The queen gave her a kind smile," Of course, I understand. How about you continue staying here until they are back, but I warn you I do not know when."_

_"Yes it's ok, I'll just send Tsubaki back so that she can get us extra clothes."_

_"Why, yes of course."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Yes, I got everything."

"Good place them in our rooms," mum said.

Tsubaki gave her a gentle smile and nod and hurried to do as told.

Right then the king came in," Who likes lobsters?"

Dad stood up the inute he heard that," One- hundered percent me."

"Well then let's all go eat."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chap and don't forget to guess the song :D

Good Luck


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There you guys go a...nice? chapter...Idk I have really huge writers block... :/ So this is all I came up with and there is a couple of surprises. Oh and Congratz to InTheShadowsOfHeros you figured out the song! :)

I dont own S.E...:'(

Chapter 10 : Maka's P.O.V

I smiled trimphantly as I slashed out another kishin.

"Maka !" Soul called out, " Why don't you let me take any of those 'things' on? It's the fifth you've killed till now."

"Soul. One they are not things they're called 'Kishins' and 2. I came here to prove myself, I can't do that if you kill 'em all can I? " I said, smile fading in a second and an irritated expression took place.

"Hello. Yes, yes you can Maka..there is million of those 'Kishins'."he said mimicking my voice.

"Shut up, Soul."

"Whatever," he said, walking away. Reluctantly, I followed him and beside the sound of our footsteps, the silence was deafening.

Soul's P.O.V

_What the hell is up with her? Ugh, she's acting really bossy. For the past few days she kept saying "Go here" ,"This way" and "Leave the fighting to me"_

"Soul?" she said meekly, making me snap from my thoughts.

"What ?" I asked, coldly.

"Umm...you see that tunnel over there," she said pointing towards a dark shadow, as if she didn't notice the anything odd about my voice.

I nodded stiffly, dreading the thought that I might have to walk longer than I already did today. Don't get me wrong I am very athletic, but this walking is just... too much.

"We're gonna have to go a bit further than it, and then into an underground cave, if we're lucky the gates of the Crystal Valley will be open."

I was going to ask what is the Crystal Valley, but I decided that should be for later, because I was still kind of mad at her. "Isn't kind of far away from here?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I thought we could go now. You tired?"

I don't know what made me say yes even though I wasn't that tired, but I think it was because I sympathize with her, she hadn't been getting any rest, it shows on her face.

We walked for about a few minutes, until we were at a cave we never knew existed. Just as we entered a shadow passed.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked. Maka turned full force, sword ready in her hand. I didn't bother to do anything though, since she wouldn't let me fight or do something, anything, except for walking.

"I think we should be asking that," Maka said, voice harsh.

A blue blur was all I saw, but somehow Maka managed to see clearly 'cause she called out," Blackstar?"

Out of the shadows came a blue haired guy, who's probably Blackstar.

"Whoa, Maka !" he said, as he came towards her, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, stop that," she said, pouting.

He looked like a...ninja?

"Ahem," I said, trying to get both of their attention. She seemed then to remember introductions.

"Blackstar this is Soul, the prince. Soul this is Blackstar, my best friend since well, practically forever," she said, grinning at Blackstar.

"The prince?" Blackstar asked, dumbfounded, staring at me.

"Yeah, the one for the Kingdom."

"What the...? What is he doing he here he's supposed to be gone a long time ago?"

"Could we at least make a fire, sit and eat, then talk?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Blackstar gave me a look then turned to Maka," I'll go get firewood, here take my packbag, I think I have tuna and...beans."

He threw her the bag and before she could reply, he left probably not wanting to hear her answer. The blonde caught it gracefully, muttering, "Stupid Blackstar." Or something like that.

I went in futher to check if there was anything lurking in the darkness. When I turned back, Maka wasn't there, but Blackstar was.

"So," he said, " how did _you _come here?"

"Why don't you ask your friend?" I snapped.

"Eh? Well, duh! She isn't here."

_How can she be friends with someone like him? I feel like I'm losing brain cells just by talking with him!_

"Where is she?"

"Said something about... making the fire."

"You didn't answer my question," the blue-haired ninja said, challenging me.

"...I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You followed us here didn't you?" he said, smirking at my reaction.

I was surprised and my face was was probably shouting that.

Trying to compose myself, but failing miserably, I said,"No."

"Liar."

"Look, I don't want to know why you followed us, or how did you get in here," Blackstar said, then his face changed into an extremely serious one," But, Don't. You. _Dare._ Hurt Maka. Got that?"

With each word he stepped forward until he right in front of me.

"What you like her?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Blackstar's eyes widenend," What the hell ? No. She's my friend, but I daresay a very dear one. " His face softened, " Like a younger sibling."

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" a voice called. Blackstar and I jumped a meter in the air, almost screaming.

"What's wrong?" a little blonde said.

"Nothing,"both of us said.

She looked at us, suspious, but then shrugged.

" Look I made fire," she said pointing to a lit up stick," Soul quick, take a buch of papers from the notebook in my bag."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok ok," I said, opening the zipper and taking out a blue little notebook. Ripping out a few pages, I tossed them onto the firewood Blackstar bought. Soon after, Maka tossed the stick onto the paper making the fire light up the cave.

"So, how's it been Blackstar?" she said taking out food from his backpack.

"Great ! Of course great since it's a great like ME. I'll be outta here no time!" he said, thumb pointing to himself.

_What the HELL is up with that guy ?_

Suddenly, Maka grew angry because she dragged Blackstar away from and whispered something into his ear. It was probably a threat, because his face paled.

Ignoring them, I sat down and just stared at the fire. Looking at the dancing flames, make me in a daze. They were like the fire in Maka's eyes when she determind to do something. I smiled at that thought, it really is true she alawys does that when she's fired up about reaching somewhere here, or fighting a Kishin, or just anything else.

"Soul!"

My head snapped up at the person adressing me.

Maka's P.O.V

"What's up with this is the fifth time I call you ?"

He grinned sheepishly, " Sorry wasn't paying attention." He seemed to remember something and started looking around.

Soul the looked at me confused," Where's Blackstar?"

"While you were lost in some other world of your own, he left," she said, eyeing me.

"Come on, you took enough rest sitting down like that," she said, putting her backpack over her shoulder. Taking out a really small bottle from the side zipper, I tossed it to him saying," Throw it onto to the fire and let's go."

"But-"

"Soul, it's very obvious neither of us is tired, so why waste time."

I turned and walked towards the front of the cave, when I was at the entrance, I turned around again to see Soul because I didn't feel his presence behind me. Instead of seeing him, I felt a thud at the back of my head and I just fell.

"Maka!" he screamed.

I wanted to reply, really, but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was Soul's frantic face looking at me, felt was his hands taking me, positioning a better way, heard was his voice calling my name, screaming it. Those were the last things, before everything faded into black.

A/N: I'm a mean author huh? ^^ Well, good new is I'm already on the 11th chappy. Hope u guyz like it and if u have anything to help writers block tell me plz ! anyways

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone. Here I come once again with a new chapter of...When will the sun shine. Also, I have written a new multi-chapter story called, "Let's see if you'll love me." Which I'll be posting tmrw, (Friday). If you have the time to read it, then do so, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I know I didnt post for a while, but school was starting and know that we are actually in I can finally update. Also, I will hopefully update every Thu, Fri, or Sat. Now , let the chapter begin!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Soul Eater. -.-'

Chapter 11: Soul's P.O.V

"Maka!" I screamed, voice choked up, as I caught her. I looked up and saw that whatever hit her was gone, but then my eyes got blurry. And even though I fought against it, tears welled up in my eyes. Though, they never spilled out of their shelter in my eyes. I wouldn't let them. Why? Because those tears were useless, they couldn't make Maka wake up. _Wait.. why do I care?! ... Ugh, nevermind._

My blurry eyes wandered back to the beautiful girl that nestled in my arms. Wait...huh? I shook my head hard. What the hell am I thinking?! Beautiful? Seriously?!I facepalmed myself. Then looked back at the unconscious Maka. Well, I thought, my thoughts wandering off again, she is kinda cute...

Ahhhhhh, I screamed inwardly, what the hell is up with me today?! Maybe I should take care of her instead. Looking down, I noticed something was off, she was pale with blue lips. It took me precious minutes to realise that she was shivering. So bad, as if it was your phone on silent with the highest vibration intensity. What can I do?! What should I do?! If she went on like this she'll die of hypothermia. But it isn't that cold. Funny that the minute I thought that my face was hit by a blast of arctic air.

I took off my jacket and put it on her, even though I knew _I_ would probably freeze to death, but somehow I didn't care about myself right now. Huh?! No..wait. Since when did I care about her that much. I shook my head again. No, no it's not caring. I just want to get out of here so I'm helping her...right?

The minute my thoughts were like that I felt a _pang _in my chest, reminding me that this wasn't true, but I just shrugged it off. I tried to reach out to the back pack but it was too far from me, so carefully I place Maka on the ground, making sure she's not uncomfortable and took ahold of the backpack.

"She must've bought something that's useful," I mumbled, under my breath. I looked through the three main zippers, but couldn't find anything that was useful enough. Just as I was about to set the bag down I noticed that there is a side-pocket. Opening it, I smiled at what I saw, a small matchbox. I gave a small chuckle, that idiot forgot that she had a matchbox and went outside to try and make fire.

I gave off a relieved sigh and lightened a bunch of matches ], tossed them in the circle of firewood and half-burned paper. It lit up almost immedietly, and I quickly sprint towards Maka. Lifting her, I swiftly positioned her on my lap in a way that she'll be close to the fire. While praying that she'll wake up soon, I fell into sleep's tight embrace.

Maka's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of soft hands stroking my hair. That kishin had hit me hard enough to black out, but there wasn't any damage. I turned my head to the side, feeling something soft under me. Startled I looked up seeing Soul's peaceful, sleeping face.

_Awww... he looks so adorable...huh adorable? Yeah well kinda..._ I shook my head. Hard. Really hard. Looking back at Soul, I smiled. I sat up and something black fell off of me. _Uh.. what's Soul's jacket doing on me..?_

My eyes grew wide when I realized that he'd probably put on me because I was cold. _Aww, that's so sweet. _Glancing back at Soul, I noticed he looked kind of cold, soo I turned back and leaned in to put the jacket back on him. Just as I was going to drop the jacket onto his shoulders, his velvet red eyes cracked open one by one, staring at me with disbelief and relief, and without any warning he pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried," he whispered into my hair," I thought you were gone, I would've never forgave myself."

Before I could reply, he pulled back and muttered, " Forget what I just said, I didn't mean any of it," he stood up and I stole a look at him, he seemed serious," Come on, let's go."

He extended his hand and I took it, letting him pull me up without helping at all. I felt numb, I was too shcoked. _Why would he say something so nice so... so comforting, then take it back?!_ I didn't know what to say, nor feel.

When Soul pulled me up, my knees were jelly and I didn't know why. I felt weak and just fell onto him.

"Maka! You okay?" he asked helping me back up.

I shook the feeling off me, " Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

He let go of me and I dropped to the cave's floor.

"Maka! What's wrong?!" he screamed

"I don't know," I whispered," I'm exhausted, ok way too exhausted."

"You need to rest, come on."

He carried me and placed me on his lap again by the fire. After a long moments of silence I spoke up, " Hey Soul?"

"Mmn.."

" Why did you take back everything?"

He went stiff for a moment, I thought he wasn't gonna reply but then he just shrugged.

" I thought it was weird, I didn't want to make you feel creeped out or awkward."

"Well Soul," I said, smiling faintly," I wasn't creeped out or awkward, I was actually... happy, comforted. You know Soul?"

"Yeah."

" It made me feel like you cared, that I wasn't just something for you to use to get out of here."

His face frozed then broke out into a lazy smile, "Whatever," he said teasingly," Rest, sleeping beauty, we have to go that valley you were talking about when you wake up."

She laughed, the sound rolling off the walls and fading into nothing. Right before she slept she mumbled," I think I might..."

A/N: Well it might not be that good becuz I'm writing this at 3 am soo I cant really think 100 percent. i hope you enjoyed it though and see u very soon.

Review :]


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I'm such a bad author for not uploading like I said I would, but honestly blame school . We have too much work to do... Ah well, enjoy the chapter! :)

I do own Soul Eater... NOT!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Maka's P.O.V<p>

It's been days since that incident in the cave. Three to be exact. Something has been bothering Soul, I can tell. His expression is blank. Nothing. Everytime I ask, he shrugs it off so I just let him be. But it's starting to bother me.

I sighed internally.

In those three days we have searched for the Crystal Valley.

"So, why are we looking for this valley again?" Soul asked, seemingly irritated.

I took a deep breath before starting the tale,"Well Soul, there has been a legend going around the realm. It says that the Realm of Shadows is cursed. A long time ago, before there was a king and queen, three witches ruled this area. They were harsh and the people were devastated. It wasn't always such a bad place. You see, people were sick and tired of those witches' ways so they stared a war against them.

"It lasted for a long while, but finally ,in the end, the witches were dead. At least that's what the people thought, but it turned out that those witches had secretly placed a curse upon this place before they died. This.. curse is in the shape of three black crystals. Destroy the three of them and the sun can finally shine again and everyone can laugh and smile. But here is the catch, destroy one wrong crystal and this whole realm is doomed."

"Okay so let me get this straight, you want to go to this.. this Crystal Valley that you're not sure even exists to search for something that you're also not sure exists?!" Soul asked, looking at me ridiculously, his voice rising with each word.

"But you don't understand Soul! It does exist. It's real!" I said, raising my voice to match his," My mum, when she was here, she found the valley and the crystals."

"Then why didn't _she_ destroy them," he shouted.

"Accidents happens okay," I said, my voice cracking.

"What? What happened?" Soul asked, softly.

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Maka."

"No. Please."

I got no reply. Looking at him, anger rose within me, he was back again to same blank expression. Void of emotion. That flame of anger died, as I slumped down under a nearby tree. _Why do I feel like this...? Why can _he_ make me feel like this?! What's going on..._

Soul's P.O.V

I don't understand. Ever since that day in the cave when she mumbled that half cut sentence, possiblities started running through. _Maybe she hates me or... or she might not want anything to do with me anymore. I mustn't get attached. _

"Just sit down," the blonde sighed.

"Huh?"

"Sit down we've been going around for hours so just sit and rest."

"Oh, okay. So, what are we going to do?"

"I guess just try fiind to the out," she said, sulkingly.

"What?! Didn't you want to go to the Valley?" I asked, surprised.

"No... you, you had a point it's useless."

"Its really unfair-" I stopped myself from saying another word, Maka's hurt and if I kept on arguing with her, it will only make things worse.

"Unfair that I what, Soul?" She said.

"Unfair that, erm...well, that you never got the chance to believe in them because its all my fault!" I sighed, _that was a close one._

Before Maka could say another word, I blurted out:"Maka, I want to destroy those black crystals, but on one conditioin..."

"What?" Maka said.

"I want to destroy them in a cool way, not like a 5 year old destroying his un-wanted toy!" I said, trying to make Maka believe I'm my normal self.

" You have to be kidding me Soul!" Maka said cheerfully, " Don't worry Mr. Cool pants."

_Whew, glad to have her back.. it was so weird seeing her sulk. It made me feel bad... Wait. What am I thinking ?! Again! She means nothing to me, Soul pull yourself together. She is just someone to help you get out of this place. But if so, then why do I feel like this..?_

* * *

><p>AN: Pwease review he-he :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages.. I was kind of going to give up on this story, but then I re-read all your sweet comment and it definitely made me change my mind.. So THANK YOU! And keep reviewing! :)

* * *

><p>Maka's P.O.V:<p>

**One week ago:**

_"Soul! No! Wait don't!" Too late, he already dropped it. The three black crystals, dropped down to the rocky grounds of the mountain. Swiftly, I ran towards Soul, grabbing his arm, and fleeing this place from a small opening I caught in the corner of my eye. Thick, black smoke had already filled the tight-spaced valley._

_"Are you an idiot Soul?! Or were you just trying to kill us!" I yelled, coughing, I felt a twinge guilt for shouting at him, after all, we have become much closer since the beginning of this mess, fighting together and taking care of each others' wounds. What am I saying?! Shut up Maka!_

_"What are you talking about?! You said they were the right crystals!"_

_"They EXPLODE Soul! Yo-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips on mine. As soon as I realised what was happening, I pushed him off me._

_"What _are _you_ _doing?!" I screamed at him. Soul looked at me, eyes wide._

_"Maka.. I -I -"_

_"Save it," I said, turning my heel to leave._

_"W-what did I do?!" he argued, pulling me back._

_"_That! _Soul! That definitely wasn't part of our deal!"_

_'Well it's not my fault that you look so damn beautiful and you're so freaking nice! I can't help, but start falling for you!" he shouted, dropping silent. _

_"I'm kind of f-falling for you too, moron," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me._

_He wrapped an arm around me and used the other one to tilt my head upwards," Then why aren't you allowing yourself to fall, you know I'm here for you."_

_"Because love was the same reason my parents left alone," I muttered," I don't want that to happen to me too."_

_"Idiot, just because that happened with them, doesn't mean the same scenario goes for you. Besides, I'm too cool to leave the person that makes me happy."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, smiling slightly," Yeah yeah."_

_He leaned in and kiss me, me letting him this time. _

_"Well, come on we're close to the exit of this mountain of doom," I said, though I showed no interest of moving away from his torso._

_"Yeah," he grasped my hand," let's g- wait, is it just me or," he squinted," the sun's a bit too bright for my liking."_

_"What?" I pulled back a bit to see that the sun's lightbeams were lighting up the room through the forest's tall trees._

_"Soul! The su-" I wasn't able to finish the sentence, for I was gaping at the sky, or what was showing of it anyways, in disbelief._

_I could feel Soul's stare burn holes in my head, although it wasn't an angry one, rather it was one full of affection._

_"It was all your work Maka," he whispered, his warm breath hitting my ear._

_"I beg to differ.." I said, as we made our way towards the exit._

_Meanwhile, at the Palace in the Realm; _

_Blackstar's P.O.V_

_I made it back, directly going to Maka's place, to see if anyone else was out. Not really caring about our teachers' insistant remarks to recieve proper 'prize' or whatever, for making it back in one piece._

_Ignoring everything, I made my way to Maka's house, most of my recent injuries stinging at the wind as I moved swiftly._

_By the time I made it there, I was beyond exhausted. Quickly, my knuckles hit against the sturdy wood as I rapped the door. _

_A girl opened it, a maid I could tell from her uniform, but I don't recall seeing her around before although I'm sure we've met before, yet again my brain wasn't funtioning properly. Her eyes were warm brown colour, long, raven hair falling from her high ponytail. The nameless girl gasped seeing my current state, procelain arms reaching to help me._

_She gently took me inside, to the living room. Maka's parents, the king and queen, were there along with the Kingdom's rulers and one of there sons, the other being in the Mountain with Maka herself._

_"Blackstar!" Maka's mum gasped," Oh what happened?"_

_"Just a couple of scratches, nothing I a great guy like me can't take," I grinned_

_"Tsubaki, do you mind cleaning his cuts please?" the queen asked._

_Tsubaki.. that name.. why is it so familiar.._

_Tsubaki nodded and lead me towards a room in the back, either it was the room she was staying in or guest one, probably the latter._

_"Blackstar, do you have any idea who I am?" she asked, as she set me down on the made bed._

_"I'm sorry but my mind is still taking time to proceess things," I smiled sheepishly, while she giggled, no matter how cliche I sound.. it was music to my ears._

_"Oh Blackstar," Tsubaki sighed content, pulling out a first aid box._

_The way she said my name reminded me of something.. or sometime. Before I even came to the Realm. She said it as if this wasn't the first time she took care of me._

_"Tsubaki.. I know you don't I ?"_

_She sighed as she cut a long strip of the bandage roll," Yes, from the Kingdom."_

_Vivid flashes ran through my mind as she said so, however only one stood out the most._

_"If you remember me do you remember what I said before I felt..?" I leaned in closer to her, our face inches away._

_She smiled and leaned in closer, now our face centimeters away," 'I really like you, more than a friend should.' Am I, right?"_

_"Want to find out?" I mumbled._

_"Mhmm.. yeah," she breathed out, before I closed the tiny gap between us._

Back at the Mountain, current time;

Maka's P.O.V

"We made it Soul," I said voice low, after slashing the last Kishin.

"Yes we did," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked through the metal gate.

* * *

><p>AN: Guys! This isn't the last chapter I promise! There is actually going to be a sequel but that's for later! Again NOT last chapter!

Please Review~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello! _Please read this is a very important note._

Here we are, the end that was bound to happen. It was a lovely journey with all of you my wonderful readers, followers, reviewers, everyone! It's been a while since I've started writing and I have to admit this isn't the best work, but that is why I am going to re-write this once it over, but that doesn't mean that I won't start the sequel so keep your eye out for '_Everlasting Sun in the Dark'_. Yes, there will be a sequel, I've had this idea for a long time now. Again, a special thanks to everyone, _enjoy!_

_I don't own Soul Eater..._

Chapter 14.

Maka's P.O.V

A few days ago, I was crowned a hero, a survivor of the Mountain of Death, but I certainly didn't feel like one now...

_"What do you mean Soul?" I asked, my hushed tone rising, anger bubbling at my blood. _

_"I told you," he repeated once again, his face stoic, voice void of emotion, blank. "I don't know what you thought we had, but whatever that was, it never existed. You're delusional."_

Yes, you guess it. I suppose I should have seen it coming, but everytime those crimson eyes peered into mine... I guess I, I was in love, but it's too late for that now.

The truce had been remade, celebrations and festivities had taken place and my mood was plummeting. I was sinking in rough oceans of emotions, violent waves plunging me back deeper everytime I gasped for breath.

Today was the day the royal family of the Kingdom was going back. Farewells were mandatory but I know for a fact that if I go out there I'll break, my protective shell will crack and I'll be remembered as vulnerable and that is something that I can allow.

Anyway, on the other hand, drastically different from my brewing storm, the Realm improved considerably. It was brighter, happier, the air felt... somehow lighter and don't get me wrong I couldn't be more grateful. Mother took notice of my strange behaviour and so did Liz, Patty (They made it too), Kid and Black*Star, but everytime anyone tried consoling me, or even try pry into my mind, I'd shut them off, storming away. I know that if I don't stop this I'm bound to lose my closest friends too, but they have to understand that I need to be alone for now. After all, it was only days ago when...

_I smiled, a blushing climbing to my neck as I felt Soul's hand slip into mine. It's only been a day since we made it out, and he hasn't tried to hide his affection at all, but it was unwitnessed by either royalties._

_Drastic changes happened ever since the curse was lifted: the sun was shining brightly, moods changed, and somehow, the air felt even lighter._

_Ironically, no one payed us attention, most of it diverted towards the feast being prepared for our safe return. (Lies, I know that mother just loves feast and when Soul's mother found out they wouldn't stop squealing.)_

_We were spending the day lazily in my room, Soul sleeping most of it away while I read, curled up on the couch. _

_A few hours later, he woke up, goiong out and coming back minutes later. _

_"Treats!"he announced. Only then did I notice the box of pocky in his hands._

_"I hope you didn't take mine," I chuckled, glancing up._

_"Blech," he made a sour face. "They're strawberry flavoured, for me it's either chocolate flavour or nothing."_

_I shrugged lightly, eyes dropping back onto my book as he turned on the TV in the corner of the spacious room. _

_"Hey Soul?"_

_"Mhm, yeah?" he replied, not breaking his concentration from the bloody movie displayed on the bright screen._

_"Can I have some chocolate pocky?"_

_"No," he replied, abruptly. _

_"Why?" I whined, setting my book down._

_"Because," Soul teased. "You didn't say the magic word!"_

_"Abracadabra?" I joked. "Alkazam?"_

_"Ha-ha, nice try, but I'll give you a hint. It start with.. 'P'"_

_I pouted,"Fine, please?"_

_"Alright," said Soul, grinning devilishly._

_He pulled out a piece of Pocky from the box and, instead of giving it to me, stuck half of it in his mouth._

_"Oi! I'm over here, idiot." _

_"I know," replied Soul with a mouthful of pocky._

_He shuffled closer to me until they were breathing on each other, their eyes boring into one another's. I could feel another blush coming on as Soul nudged the other end of the pocky towards my lips._

_"You want me to bite the other end?" _

_Soul nodded._

_"While the other half is still in your mouth?" _

_Soul nodded again._

_I recoiled a little, feeling a little embarrassed. Soul just leaned even closer._

_"Pervert!" I yelped._

_He smirked slightly and before he could start with a snarky response, I bit onto the other end of the pocky stick._

_"The things I do for pocky," I muttered under my breath, snapping a part off my end. He bit at his, leaning in closer. Gradually, the only space between us was centimeters, and I briskly bit off my end and retreated further away from him._

_"Aw!" Soul complained. "This isn't how you play!"_

_In a shot of confidence, (don't ask how I even got it), I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling him close by the collar of his shirt. "If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked."_

_Soul smiled, and not one of his usual smirks either, a geniuine smile, a real one and at that moment when his lips touched mine, I couldn't be any happier and I nothing could bring me down from my cloud. Oh, but how wrong I was..._

_... "But Soul, I-I-"_

_"You what? Love me? Maka, wake up please and get reality check because I've never felt anything for you."_

_"How could you say something like that?" I asked, throat raw, unshed tears dwelling in my eyes._

I shook my head at the memory, sniffling quietly. Here I was, sitting in my bedroom, watching them triumphantly leave from my window. Watching as he left and took my heart with him, _and there was nothing I can do about it._

A/N: The ending of an adventure is the beginning of a new one, so I'll see you all soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay you guys! I just noticeD that this story is _three reviews away from a hundred!_

Make my dream come true and let's even surpass that number! Also I wanted to say that you guys could come talk to me/invade my privacy at; just another dorky bookworm . (Tumblr) .com

Just remove over the spaces and parenthesis and come and join me! I really want to interact with my wonderful readers! And don't worry, even if you don't have tumblr, you can still ask me questions anonymously! So go ahead, I'll be awaiting your arrival.


End file.
